The 2nd Mindreader
by Heart on a Postcard
Summary: -Takes place during AE- When Angel is kidnapped by erasers she meets Adam, and Max decides to take Adam and his little sister in, but the second they escape the school is hellbent on getting Adam, his little sister, and Angel back. R


**Hello people this is my third fan fiction!**

**Angel: This is an Angel/OC fan fiction :)**

**Momiji: This Story is rated T for all the teens out there :)**

**Max: YellowBunny does not own fan fiction or Maximum Ride**

**Fang: Flames are not appreciated and will be ignored**

**Nudge: The clouds are pretty today, I like fan fiction, one day I was born, Rainbows are pretty, we should go to Canada! :)**

**Iggy: This story takes place during AE (Angel Experiment)**

**Okay so let's begin :)**

**Chapter One: Meet the Flock**

**Adam's POV**

_The experiments are locked up tight ready for all the tests._

The voices crackling in my mind, intrusions of voices I don't want to hear. My throat is dry, and the last saliva I have left in my mouth has sealed my lips together. I've been here at the School for as long as I can remember, the wings are new though. And from what I know the girl in the cage next to me is too. Her blonde curly hair messed up, dirt crusted onto her, and snow white wings- she's beautiful.

The girl turns and our eyes lock in place. She smiles slightly and I do the same, "Hello, I'm Angel." her voice cracks a little bit, it's innocent, small, heartbreaking.

"I'm Adam." my voice is a little squeaky and horse but her smile does not fade so I ignore it. She edges closer to me so we are pretty much face to face, I reach a hand out and touch her hair. It's soft, lush, "So Angel, where are you from?"

"I used to live here but me and my friends, who are really just my family, escaped. I was kidnapped by erasers though, and now I know they're looking for me but, who knows when they'll be able to reach us." she replies I thought about her answer and realized she used the word _us._

"What do you mean _us_, Angel?" I love her name I can say it forever.

"Your coming with, your like us, you've got the wings to prove it." she says.

_And it would be nice if you'd stop trying to read my mind. _I look at Angel, and give an embarrassed grin.

Angel and I jump up as a cage that is a large unlike ours is thrown in between us, in it is a teenage girl who had a snarl on her face, Angel looks at her and I believe she knows her, this girl must be one of her 'family' members. "At least they gave you a big cage," Angel says quietly. **(A/N that is a quote from the Angel Experiment I do not own that line)**, "Max, I missed you. This is my friend, Adam." Max looks at me and gives me and acknowledging nod, I give a smile in return.

_It's all my fault, I took so long to come here and save her, _Max thinks.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Angel and I say in union.

Max's eyes widen, "Angel don't tell me he's a mind reader too."

"Um... no." I whisper.

She shakes her head in disbelief, Angel looks across the aisle, and I see a girl who looks twelve and a dark looking guy who looks Max's age. "Fang and Nudge," Angel implies, obviously reading my thoughts in a way.

"Maximum Ride, I see you've met our friend here, Adam." my eyes turn away from the sight, there standing before Max is Jeb Batchelder.

**Max's POV**

He was here, it was completely impossible, wasn't it? What had happened these past days, the voice, the SAVE THE WORLD MAX thing, Angel's kidnapping, and now HIM! It was so crazy, he looked no different then the old Jeb we knew and loved. Something was off about this one though, he had a certain vibe-

WHAT AM I THINKING? I am Maximum Ride the flock leader with strength impossible to imagine- not some whack job who believes in vibes and auras, or some smart ass. I am street smart, not book smart. I took a breath as I gave him a double take.

"I know this is confusing, but I need to talk to you if you'd allow me." Jeb says.

"And if I don't?" I reply in a hiss.

He opens my cage door, "Well you will be left clueless of what is going on, and if your the Max I remember- you'll die before you figure it out on your own."

I give a freaked out Angel and Adam a warm smile as I crawl out and head behind him. We pass a lot of lab stuff and he rushes me into an office."As I can see," he says watching me cautiously sit in a chair, "you have made friends with Adam- Angel's copy you could say."

I feel confused and weary, "What do you mean?"

"Adam has Angel's power's, he is a young boy taken from his mother at birth and his-"

"You monster," I snarl, "why do you always use us as your toys, we aren't just some barbie dolls that you can play with!"

"As I was saying and his little sister Angeline had the same fate, they both have wings and are pretty good fighters. My point is, I want you to take them as flock members." Jeb calmly states.

At that very second a small girl who looked six walked in **(A/N remember that they all look older than they really are) **my eyes grow wide. The girl has to be Adam's little sister that Jeb had just mentioned, "I'll do it, but I hope you know we are not staying here, none of us,"

Jeb laughs, "We'll see Maximum."

I pick up the girl and smirk, "Yes you will."

**So what do you think? Good, bad, so-so. R&R and let me know what your thinking! :) P.S this chapter is dedicated to my friend Kira, for just being there when everyone needs some random in there life. Love you Kira -hugs- :3 BYE!**


End file.
